Behind the Games' Screens
by Franci The Warrior
Summary: Wilbur face the only Arcade remaining in the modern world he lives in, but a glimpse of someone brings him a question, what exists behind the games' screens? And after a whole day playing games, he solves t ask it to his father, he knows something is being hidden of him, he just don't expected it being a so big world. Trash summarie *WIR SPOILERS* Revolution day one-shot


**Guys, girls, everyone, today is a special day to me, exactly four years ago I watched Meet the Robinsons for the first time. I know, a strange thing to remember, and what's so special about this? Well, I have to say it brough me back to the writers group, and was because of MtR I found this site and, I never payied attention in a movie for four years, so it's a really special day.**  
**I wasn't with ideas to do something about it, but so I asked a friend it it's the suggestion I received. It's a prequel of my MtR and WiR crossover, Time to Play, just a little one-shot about how Wilbur come to know so much about the game world, besides in the begin of TtP he can't remember so much about it.**

**It's simple, but consider I had just two days to write it.**  
**Attention: Resume from the movie Wreck-It Rlaph.**  
**WiR ad MtR belongs to Disney, I ust own the OCs.**

**I really hope you enjoy, and happy Revolution Day to everyone!**

* * *

Wilbur looked happly around him. He was in the Games' Museum, waiting for his father to make a delivery to they finally go back home. The place in fact wasn't a museum, despiste the name. The ower, an old friend of the family, had told him it was a kind of old Arcade. Wilbur was to young to understand about it, but he understand the word _games_ like she had said, and there seemed have various good games to play.  
But unluckly he was so young to play alone, and everytime he was here the adults are so busy to let him play even a little.  
Looking fascinated at the games, he noticed one that no one was playing at the moment, but wasn't that what called his attention, but that blue and pink dressed girl, who seemed be staring at him.  
He blinked, the girl had disappeared, but Wilbur still looked curious at the game, 'till a girl went to play the game, blocking his vision of it.  
Com'on, couldn't have tiny people in the games, it wasn't possible, right? Maybe he should ask his father later, for now he was so busy even to pay attention on him.

* * *

But Wilbur was wrong, Cornelius was paying attention on him and also in the games, like everytime they went there, principally when Wilbur was aong.  
So a woman approached him, some years younger, a childish look, a big happy smile, messed golden hair, around the color of lion's fur, and dark green eyes full of little silver stars. Humans normally don't have stars on their eyes, but Kristen wasn't completely human.

She was the sub-ower of that place. Sub-ower because the Arcade was owed by one of her cousins, she was just there because she was waiting for something, something Cornelius had brough.  
"Hello Lewis!" She greeted him with a huge hug like aways. She and her sisters were the only people who still called him yhat way, she principally.  
"Hi Kristen." He smiled back, trying to breath as she let him go.  
"So, you brought?" She asked hopefull, with that childish smile that ever called attention frm everyone.  
"Of course, I promissed you." He laughed puting a silver watch, the bracelet part made of blue brilliant stones, out of his pocket and handled her the object. "But why you asked me to fix it? How about Sara?"  
"Sara is really sick. I'm worried about her. I think I know how to cure her, but I was needing this first, to avoid problems, you know..."  
"A forest incursion, I know. Hope she get better soon. Now I have to go, but..."  
"You're evn in a hurry when you're here." Kristen protested, crossing her arms with a sadly smile.  
"Well, I'm a little busy now and..."  
"It's ever what you say, but I know when peole are lying to me Lew. You're running, no?"  
"Running?" He let escape a small chuckle. "From what?"  
"From the past, avoiding the truth, trying to forget. It's about Wilbur, isn't?"  
"No one knows about it, and I prefer keep things this way. Principally Wilbur."  
"He will need to know. If not now, but sometime. He..."

She stoped at she noticed Wilbur running at them.  
"Dad! Dad!" He called anxiously. "Has a girl staring at me on that game!" Te little boy exclaimed.  
Cornelius looked at the direction his soon was pointing and noticed the mentioned game was no other than Fix-It Felix Jr, he searched for Kristen's look, she let out a faintly laugh, and whispered to Wilbur not hear her.  
"They ask me about you everytime you went here. She principally, and he too. Have somethings on life you can't avoid and you two can't avoid this. He need to know, but he don't need to know all." So she smiled and kneeled down at Wilbur's side. "So, how about play something little one?"  
Wilbur smiled wide.  
"You will let me play?"  
"I not. I have a job to do. But your father will." Cornelius looked surprised at her. "It's just a game Lewis, it's why they're here, right? To the kids play and have fun. So, have fun you two." She smiled and walked away.  
She was right, like aways. Just games, just fun, it would not hurt him to let Wilbur play a little, if nothing strange happens. It was what Cornelius tried to tell himself.  
"All right Wil. I guess a game will not hurt us."  
Wilbur smiled happly, but he couldn't just forgot about the girl and what could be going on behind of the games screens. Principally when he saw the girl was real and part of the game.  
But at the end of the day, they had both forgoten their problems. They had playied a lot together, and had so much fun as they couldn't remember had happened before. Wilbur, besides his age was really good to play some games, so good that even Kristen got surprised.

* * *

But at bedtime, Wilbur has back to the girl's subject.  
"Dad!" He called softly at Cornelius was leaving his bedroom.  
"Yes Wil?"  
"Little people live inside that games?"  
"Kristen said you it?" Cornelius asked in surprise. Just could be her. His friend never had sense about what she shouldn't do, she aways do what she wants, never paying attntion on advises from the others.  
"No. I saw, that fixer girl looking at me from her game while no one else was paying attention. Like she knows me, like she was waiting something." It was what seemed to him, like she was expecting something.  
And that made Cornelius thought maybe Kristen was right, like ever. Wilbur was to smart despiste his age, he really needs to know something, something enough to keep him calm and away from trouble 'till he be older enough to understand.  
"Really haven't tiny people on the games, Wilbur." He sat at the border of the bed. "But have histories behind that games. If I tell you one will you forget it and sleep?" The boy nooded excited. "Well, this history happened in 2012, and it's about Wreck-It Ralph..."  
"The wrecker guy in the girl's game?" Wilbur interrupted.  
"Yes. That game is Fix-It Felix Jr, and Ralph is the Bad Guy. Being the Bad Guy, everyone else in the game, maybe except for Felix, the fixer guy and Good Guy of the game, hated him."  
"The girl too?"  
"Felicia wasn't in there yet."

"Felicia..." Wilbur muttered thoughfully at the mention of the name, and he remembered Kristen had let the name escape once.

"But Ralph wasn't a bad guy, and all he wanted was everyone could see that too. But had passed thity years already, and everyday was the same thing for Ralph.  
That particular day he was backing home when he noticed the other characters in the game are throwing a party, characters from a lot of other games were invited too, but not him. 'Maybe they had just forgoten.' He thought, still with a little bit of hope and went to the Niceland apartament's penthouse to check on it. When the Nicelanders saw Ralph they got panicked and asked Felix to get ride of him. But Felix was not just the good guy of his game, he was really one of the nicest characters in any game of the Arcade, and he just couldn't help but invited Ralph to come in.  
Np one was happy with that, principally the Niceland's Mayor, Gene, who tried to do tell Ralph he shouldn't be there, and it got him mad 'till Ralph accidentaly smashed the cake.  
Before it, Gene said if Ralph got a medal, he could even live in the penthouse. And, when Ralph angrily left the party, it was what he was going to do."  
"And He got a medal?"  
"He tried, but seemed it was impossible to a bad guy get a medal, they are just given to the good guys. So Ralph tried the lost and found of the Arcade,"  
"And he found it?"  
"No, but he heard of another game that sounded promissing to his plans. So, he break the principal rule of the Arcade, he went in another game while the Arcade was open."  
"To what game?"  
"Hero's Duty."  
Wilbur thought for some seconds.  
"The one with the scarying bugs?"  
"You think they're scarying? Ralph thought also. But he wasn't going to give up of get his medal, but since it seemed impossible to do while the Arcade was open, he waited 'till it closes and got the medal."  
"So he back to his game and lived happy forever." Wilbur guessed "Like every fairy tale."  
"In fact no. When he was leaving the room, he acidentaly woke up one of the bugs and it attacked him. But it was still so little to cause so much trouble, and Ralph did his best to get ride of this, but he landed in a escape ship and witjout managing to control it, the ship left the game and landed on another,this time the game was Sugar Rush, the candy racing game. The ship ejectedhim and the Cy-bug. The but landed in a taffy swamp, Ralph on the top of a candy three and the medal on top of another.  
When Ralph was climbing the three to get the medal back, he was surprised by a little girl. It wasn't a friendly meet, and when the little girl saw the medal, she imediatly took it by a coin and got it for herself, Ralph still tried to take it back, but the girl runned away while he fell on the taffy swamp."

"It isn't nice of her, stelling people stuff." Wilbur protested.  
"No, and Ralph chased her 'till the start line of the game. What he don't know was that, while he was trying to reach her, she had sliped between the other racers and used the medal to pay her free to the Rooster Race, what was going to decide who would be the playable racers for the next day."  
"But why she neede Ralph's medal?"  
"Because she wasn't allowed to race, so she haven't a true coin like the others."  
"Why she couldn't race?"  
"Because she was a glitch, a problem on the game, and the king of the game said everyone she was dangerous..."  
"A little like Ralph." Wilbur comented. "So she wasn't so bad."  
"But when the king noticed who she was he sent the cops to catch her..."  
"It's strange. Why a children racing game need cops?"  
"I don't know, but to the king it was good that moment. Vanellope runned away from them, but that moment was when Ralph reached the start line, covered in green taffy, he was taken by a monster and scared everyone. He chased Vanellope, destroying everything in his way, but so he destructed a tower and a cupcake fell on him, causing Vanellope to run away and the cops to finally manage to catch him.  
But as King Candy ordered the cops to send him back to his game he ran away from the cops and running he reached the place where Vanellope was, but the other racers were also there, surrounding her.  
Taffyta, the leader of the group was doing the possible to keep Vanellope out of the race, but when Vanellope refused to listen, she and the other racers detroied the girl's kart. When he saw that, Ralph become angry and runned them away. He and the girl argued a little, but they made a deal: He was going to help Vanellope get a new kart, and she was winning him the medal she borrowed."  
"So they become friends?"  
"For now just adventure partners."  
"And no one noticed Ralph's fault? Even Felix?"  
"Yeah, they noticed, and the players also noticed, and the game was put in manutention. So Felix left the game to search for him. He went in Hero's Duty and meet Sergeant Calhoun, the comander of the game, it was when Ralph scaped there to Sugar Rush. So thaey went after him and the Cy-Bug. But back to Ralph and Vanellope, they invaded the bakery of Sugar Rush to bake a new kart for Vanellope, butjust as they finished the king and the police force found them. They are chased out of the bakery, but Vanellope leaded them to Diet Cola Mountain, when she knew a secret passage to they hidden.  
So Vanellope explained she don't knew how to drive a kart, told Ralph about her glitch, that she can't leave the game and everyone don't like her because they think she was a mistake of the game. Ralph also told her about his life in Fix-It Felix Jr, and why he wanted the medal. He got sad by Vanellope's history and so ofered to teach her how to drive.  
Surprisingly she learned easy, and soon they are out of the mountain, ready to go for the race.  
But so Vanellope entered back the mountain to get a thing and while Ralph was alone King Candy approached him and told he was trying to help Vanellope, because she was going to cause the game be unpplugged and how she couldn't leave the game she would die."  
"He was lying, no?"  
"He was, but Ralph don't knew that, and he felt he had to protect the little girl."

"But why he even listened the king who was trying to capture him?"  
"He wasn't going to listen, but when King Candy showed what he had brough, Ralph's medal, Ralph accepted to listen. So King Candy leave him alone, just after it Vanellope back, ready to the race and give him a candy medal just in case she don't won the race, but so he tried to tell her about the race and it's consequences, but before he could say anything she saw the medal and got angry at him. How she wasn't going to listen him, he put her on a lollipop three and broken her kart. When Vanellope finally managed to down she runned away crying, Ralph took the medal and leave the game."  
"Poor Vanellope. I thought it was going to have a happy end... How she turned part of the game?"  
"When Ralph back to his game, he was surprised when the game seemed empty, just in the penthouse he found Gene, who told him everyone runned away because the game was going to be unpplugged next morning. Still Gene give him the penthouse key and also leave the game. But Ralph realized what he did, he tried to win something and lost even what he had before. Sad, he threw the medal away, it hit the game's screen, giving him a vision of outside, exactly from Sugar Rush, and a picture of Vanellope was in the side of the machine.  
Ralph back to her game and faced Sour Bill, King Candy's assistent, and forced him to tell about Vanello. Sour Bill said Vanellope was a racer, but King Candy tried to get ride of her and ruined her code, turning her into a glitch, but if she managed to cross the finish line the game would reset. He also told both, Vanellope and Felix were locket on the dungeon of the castle.  
Ralph went there, first to save Felix and ask him to fix Vanellope's kart..."  
"Wait. If Felix is locket up, what happened to the Sergeant lady?"  
"She was still trying to track the Cy-bug."  
"But the bug haven't died?"  
"No. She found it hidden on the underground of the game, now had a new bunch of it."  
"Not good. And Ralph saved Vanellope?"  
"It was hard to Ralph to convince Felix to help him. Felix was angry because of the confusion, but the two accerted their sides, Ralph apologized with Vanellope and the three went to the race. The girl left the two on the finish line and runned after the other racers, who already had began the race before her.  
"And she won?"  
"Before of the finish line the Cy-bugs went to the superficie, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, mostly Ralph and the Sergeant, tried to fight against then to let the way free to Vanellope cross the finish line. While it, Vanellope reached the second place, behind King Candy, and easy passe him, but when he saw her, he took a diferent way and threw his kart against her, trying to put her off the track. He tried to attack the girl, but her glitch caused him to glitch too, and revealed the image everyone saw wasn't his true self, he was no one else than Turbo, a guy from an old racing game, who got jealous from the popularity from another race game and got both unpplugged, everyone thought he was death, 'till now. Vanellope used her glitch to free herself and before he could notice Turbo was eaten by a Cy-Bug."  
"So Vanellope crossed the finish line, the reset got ride of all the Cy-bugs and everyone back home happy."  
"No. Before Vanellope could reach the line, a Cy-Bug wave threw her out of the track. Ralph and Felix tried to free her kart, but while it the Cy-bugs destroied the finish line.  
Ralph still tried to run with Vanellope, but she couldn't leave the game. Haven't nothing they could do to save her and Sugar Rush now. But when Calhoun said the only thing that could get ride of the Cy-bugs was a beacon, Ralph remembered when he and Vanellope were hidden in Diet Cola Mountain, the eruption that the Mentos' stalactites caused when just one fell on the boiling cola. He borrowed the Sergeant's cruiser and flied to the mountain, punching the Mentos to throw all inside the mountain. But before he could do it he was attacked by the bigger Cy-bug he had even saw. It was King Candy/Turbo that the Cy-Bug had taken form. Ralph fought to try to throw the Mentos in the mountain, but the Turbug was determined to don't let him do it, while the others Cy-Bugs are acuating Vanellope on the exit of the game.  
Turbo catch Ralph and flied with him to prevent him to accomplish his objective, but when Ralph saw Vanellope he managed to free himself and fell, right towards the Mentos. He thought he was going to death now, and he was ready to it, when surprisingly Vanellope appeared, driving one of the racer's kart and glitched with him out of the mountain before the explosion. The boiling cola that exploted like a geiser killed all the Cy-Bugs, even Turbo, Felix fixed the finish line and Vanellope crossed it, reseting the game and herself, that moment it brought her an unexpected surprise, revealing her as a princess, the true ruller of the game. But all that years as an outcast, Vanellope wasn't certain about be a princess, bit the game needed a ruler, she entitled herself as President of the game."  
"And so everyone lived happy forever." Wilbur comented.  
"Not forever. That wasn't the last adventure they were going to face.  
Ralph was still the Bad Guy, but he now was good friend with Felix and Vanellope, pricipally the girl. Vanellope realized her dream of being a racer, and a good one in fact, and the players loved her. Both games got a high popularity and they really lived a better life."  
"Tell me another adventure of then!" Wilbur asked innocently.  
"Now is time to you to sleep Will, when you're older I tell you another, right?"  
"Why I have to wait dad?"  
"Believe me, when you finally know the history, you will know why."  
Wilbur slowly nooded thoughfully. Cornelius was leaving the room when the boy called again.  
"Dad!"  
"What now Wilbur?"  
"A human can enter a game?"  
Cornelius thought if he should or not answer his son's question, he choosed that wouldn't cause any trouble.  
"Yes Wilbur. Humans already entered the game world. Why?"  
"I can do it?"  
"When you're older Wilbur."  
"How old?"  
"You will still have to wait some years. The game world aren't just a funny place, it's dangerous too. But I promisse you can go one day."  
"With you?"  
"We will see. Good night Wilbur!"  
"Good night Dad!"

That night Wilbur had his strangest dream ever, with a candy land, mirrors, cy-bugs and time machines, and somehow he nows something great was going to happen, and he couldn't wait to find oout what.


End file.
